


Heir

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But I don't have to be happy about it, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Gen, I hate Lucy so much, Unplanned Pregnancy, but this was a request, hhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Request by @welcome-to-the-chaos-of-my-mind: "Hello I have a request for you, hope that’s alright with you. I was wondering if you could do a SimmMaster or Missy x daughter reader? I had a thought stuck in my head, what it Lucy Saxon was pregnant and they find out later that they have a child."
Relationships: Missy & Daughter!Reader, The Master (Simm) & Daughter!Reader, The Master/Lucy Saxon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Heir

He’d just found out this morning. Today was the day that the Earth was going to march to war, and he just had to be told that Lucy had been to the medical wing of the Valiant. He just had to be told that she’d been getting sick in the mornings. He just had to be told that one idiotic night spent celebrating his triumph had resulted in a life currently forming in the woman he’d spent the last year with simply to keep up appearances.

What good timing that was. Now here he was on the floor, his oldest friend cradling him in his arms and a bullet wound in his abdomen. He knew The Doctor was pleading with him, and he could vaguely feel himself replying with sarcastic digs back, but his mind was only able to focus on the woman that’d just shot him. The mother of his child, the woman who knew that his biggest fear was being forgotten and left behind, had just murdered him. No doubt so that she could raise the child without his influence, not even telling them about their father.

“We’re the only two left. There’s no one else. Regenerate!” He heard The Doctor yell at him, and he couldn’t help but let a smirk cross his face.

“How about that. I win!” He responded, before feeling his hearts slow down and stop.

“Take care of her, Doctor.” He breathed out, watching the confusion cross his friend’s face.

“Take care of who? What do you mean?” He questioned desperately, but The Master only managed to shoot a look at Lucy before his last breath left him, his eyes shutting as he let go. The Doctor held his body, screaming out in anguish as he mourned his friend, before placing him down gently, turning to Lucy. The woman had her hand placed over her stomach protectively, and The Doctor immediately knew what his friend’s last words meant.

##  _…(EIGHT YEARS LATER)…_

Lucy had given birth to a beautiful girl, and The Doctor knew the significance of the child the second that he saw the double heartbeat on the monitors. Lucy had chosen to leave, but she made The Doctor promise to keep Y/N safe. He made a giant part of the TARDIS for her, giving her a library, swimming pool, bedroom, playground, and anything else a growing child could want.

Y/N had grown into a beautiful young girl, and she was as intelligent as her father. She spent most of her time in the library, reading everything that she could get her hands on. The one thing she wanted more than anything was to understand where she came from. As far as she knew, she didn’t have a mother or father, and her understanding of science wouldn’t allow the idea of her spawning out of nothing.

The TARDIS would often generate stories from The Doctor’s memories for Y/N to read, letting her get a taste of the adventures that he went on. One day she was reading a book about the history of Earth, when she happened upon a chapter called “The Year that Never Was”. As she read, she became intrigued by the man behind it all. ‘The Master’, he was called. Apparently he had died, but something caught her attention at the end of the chapter. It mentioned that The Master’s wife was pregnant, and there was a note at the bottom of the page that took the wind out of her lungs.

“Lucy Saxon’s child was named Y/N L/N.” She read out loud, and as the realization hit her, the book was snatched out of her hand by The Doctor, the now grey-haired man closing it and putting it on a shelf that she couldn’t reach.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She yelled at him, and The Doctor looked down at the girl and nearly had to do a double-take. The expression on her face, though the face itself was completely different, was the exact same dark look that he’d seen on The Master’s face for a thousand years of encounters.

“You didn’t need to know.” He said simply, and the fire he saw behind the girl’s eyes nearly frightened him. She jumped up from her spot on the floor and marched up to the man who’d functioned as her father for the last eight years of her life. She glared up at him, and The Doctor could feel The Master’s legacy emanating through her.

“Tell me who he is. Tell me everything.” She demanded, and The Doctor sighed, before finding a nearby chair.

“It all started on Gallifrey when I met a young boy named Koschei Oakdown.”

##  _…(NINE YEARS LATER)…_

The Doctor had been keeping someone locked in a vault. Y/N didn’t know who; He refused to let her anywhere near them. For whatever reason, he’d now decided to let whoever it was go out on an adventure with his current companions, Nardole and Bill. The Doctor stayed behind in the console room, and Y/N snuck out to join him.

“So who’s she?” She piped up, The Doctor turning to face her quickly.

“She’s no one.” He said way too quickly, and Y/N’s eyebrow went up in suspicion. Suddenly they both heard yelling, and The Doctor quickly ran out, the teen right on his heels. A man was pointing a gun at Bill, and the next thing Y/N knew, there was a hole in her chest. There was so much yelling, and the woman that The Doctor’d been keeping her away from kept shooting glances her way, making Y/N slightly uncomfortable.

Soon enough, The Doctor and Nardole were going to try to go find where those things had taken Bill, and they were leaving the strange woman behind to find out where they were. The Doctor began to grab Y/N, but she back away from him.

“No, I’m staying here. You’re hiding something from me, and I’m going to find out what.” She stated determinedly, and The Doctor looked between her and the other woman nervously before nodding, running off to catch up with Nardole.

So there Y/N was, leaning against a wall as the woman worked. She was racking her brain, trying to figure out who she could possibly be. Finally, she gained the courage to speak up but was interrupted by a man emerging from the shadows. He began speaking with the woman, and she slipped into the darkness, watching the two. There was a gun pulled, they were threatening each other, and then suddenly the man took off a mask, revealing what he really looked like.

Y/N couldn’t bear it anymore, and she jumped out of the darkness, confronting the two. They both looked at her immediately, and the man seemed like he was more confused than the woman was.

“Who’re you?” He asked, and Y/N straightened up, deciding to at least pretend to have some level of intimidation.

“My name is Y/N. I’m one of the last of the Timelords, the daughter of Lucy Saxon, and the only remaining member of the House of Oakdown. Who are you?” She spoke, and as the last words left her mouth, the two looked at each other, before looking back at the young woman. The man’s eyes were filled with so many emotions: Regret, sadness, awe, surprise, and others that Y/N couldn’t even place. The woman’s face was more just pure shock.

Y/N’s expression went from one of dominance to one of confusion. Why were they reacting like that? The man spoke up first, clearing his throat before speaking.

“I didn’t know she had a girl.” He spoke softly, and the woman nodded, a small smile forming on her face.

“She’s amazing.” She replied, and Y/N began getting angry.

“What are you talking about? Who the hell are you? Either of you?” She demanded, and the woman stepped up to her, taking her hand.

“I’m Missy, darling.” She explained, and Y/N noticed unfallen tears in her eyes. The man stepped up behind her.

“She’s my future incarnation.” He said, and she tilted her head.

“So you’re a timelord?” She questioned, and they looked at each other again before the man responded.

“Yes. I’m The Master.” He said slowly, and a look of both doubt and realization ghosted over Y/N’s face.

“No, you’re not… He’s dead. My… he’s dead.” She kept repeating, and The Master took the hand that Missy wasn’t holding. Tears began running down her face unwillingly as she came to terms with what she’d heard.

“There’s one thing you need to learn about your father right now, and that’s that death is nothing but a short vacation for him.” The Master joked, and her head shot up to look at him when she heard the word ‘father’.

“So you’re really… both of you… you’re my…” She tried to get out, but she gave up attempting to get the words out, choosing instead to wrap her arms around both of them, letting her tears flow freely. They both held her, The Master trying to hide the storm of emotions going through his mind, as Missy simply held her daughter, a few hot tears running down her face.

They separated after a moment, Missy and Y/N wiping their eyes. After a second, Y/N laughed.

“So I guess threatening you with the fact that I was the last member of the house of Oakdown was a bad move?” She joked, earning a laugh from the elder timelords.

“It was a good execution, though,” The Master replied proudly, “It’s good to know that the intimidation is hereditary.”

Y/N looked up at him, before turning and looking at Missy, a wide smile forming on the teen’s face. She’d wondered about her parentage her entire life, and learning about The Master had only fueled more questions. The Doctor made it sound like he was some sort of terrible villain, but these two versions in front of her couldn’t possibly be evil, could they? They were her parent, whether male, female, or anything in between. There’s no way that anyone evil could have created her.

As Y/N stood behind Missy and The Master, listening to the metallic voice of the now converted Bill Potts in front of her, the words ‘I waited for you’ hanging thickly in the air, she began to question if that was true.


End file.
